Endless Summer Nights
by TracyCook
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition. Tawni/Sonny Femslash fic! Please read and review! COMPLETE
1. SelfServing Jerk

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 1

Self-Serving Jerk

"Babe, guess what!" Chad asked his girlfriend with excited blue eyes. He had planned out the perfect vacation for the summer and he was more than certain she would be excited about it. Who could not be excited about a summer in Hawaii?

"What?" Sonny questioned with a bright toothy grin spreading across her face. She too had planned something for them to do over the summer, something completely personal. The young brunette wanted to invite her boyfriend home to spend time with her family and friends.

"I am so excited to spend this summer with you." He said with that smile that any girl would literally die for.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Her voice heightening and cracking as she asked, she had been worried that the young star would want to stay at the studio over the summer and work on his image and be surrounded by luxury.

"Yes really! So, I booked a vacation in Hawaii for you and me! We will be flying air Chad!" He stated with confidence pointing to himself as he said his name. But immediately the brunette's smile fell from her face and he knew that he had said something to disappoint the young woman he cared for. "What did I say wrong?" Chad questioned frantically moving toward Sonny placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"Nothing." The brunette said looking up into his eyes and forcing a smile, but her voice had heightened and cracked giving away that she was lying. _'Darn my nervous voice!'_

"Seriously Sonny you don't seem happy at all, I figured you would be excited."

"I am excited Chad." She said and once again her voice raised and cracked signaling that she was lying, but quickly she coughed and restated it in a deeper voice. "I am excited Chad. Really, what more could a girl ask for than to spend a romantic summer with her boyfriend in Hawaii?" Sonny knew that she did not want to do it. Still, she was too nice to argue about it or be selfish, it was not just her summer and she had to take into account what he wanted to do as well.

"Okay good! Because I have the whole thing planned out!" Chad said excitedly as he pulled away from his girlfriend and pulled out his cell phone. Pausing to look into it and wink before making a call. "I have a few calls to make and then things should be all ready."

"Okay I'm going to go say bye to my friends." She smiled softly before planting a kiss on his lips and walking out of the room.

Before she was completely out of ear shot she heard her boyfriend speak into the phone. "Hey Mary-Kate, CDC here. Yeah, about Hawaii, me and mah-lady are in so break out the bikini's and sunscreen. Efron has nothing on me!" Sonny shook her head and let out an agitated sigh as she made her way toward her and Tawni's dressing room. _'Same old Chad… I thought once we started dating things would change…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Tawni was pacing back and forth in her heels across their dressing room while Sonny was doing the same in her converse, both of them were furious about their summer vacations. "I cannot believe that the ski-lodge got snowed in and now I cannot go! What am I supposed to do now? Go to the beach? I do that every day I wanted to try something new!" The blonde whined in her high-pitched voice not even paying attention to whatever the brunette was saying.

"I can't believe that Chad would just assume that I would want to go to Hawaii? I mean who does he think I—Wait? You were going skiing over summer vacation?" She asked in a disbelieving voice before letting out a stifled laugh. "Who goes skiing on summer vacation?"

"Someone like me!" She stated halting her pacing to place her hands on her hips and defend her decision. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway and what's it to you?"

"I just guess I didn't know you even like to ski." Sonny responded before remembering what had made her angry. "God Chad is so self-centered! He never even cares to ask what I want!" Letting out a sigh she fell back into one of the chairs watching as the blonde diva also let out a loud sigh and fell back onto the couch in their dressing room.

After a moment of silence passed the girls brown eyes glanced across the room to the pouting blonde and she felt her heart sink. She had always hated seeing her friend in pain even if it was self-inflicted. "I'm sorry that your trip got canceled."

"Me too." She responded in a pouty voice as her glossy bottom lip protruded further.

Sonny rolled her large brown eyes in annoyance at Tawni, she was just as selfish as Chad and she was about done with people taking her for granted. She would always do everything for the ones that she loved and none of them even cared to notice her problems. The brunette's agitation changed to shock when she heard the other woman speak up and actually say something nice. _'That will always disturb me…'_

"If you don't want to go then why are you going?" She raised an eyebrow at the other girl.

"Because it's what Chad wants, he's my boyfriend Tawn." When Tawni only gave her a confused look the brunette continued to explain why she was doing it. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices in a relationship."

The look of confusion only grew. "Sacrifices? I've never had to make any sacrifices in my relationships."

"As easy as that is for me to believe." Sonny said with some laughter which was quickly cut short by glaring blue eyes. "I really love Chad. He is a lot to deal with sometimes but it is worth it."

The "gushy" talk was almost enough to make the blonde sick to her stomach; it was made worse that they were talking about Chad. She had always been a little jealous of the attentions that the beautiful girl gave to the selfish man. Groaning out in a high pitched whiney voice she said a little too loudly. "You're always sacrificing things for him Sonny! What has he sacrificed for you?" Letting out a breath she fell back into the cushions crossing her arms over her chest.

Sonny could not find any words to say in response. That had not been an expectant reaction from the diva. "Uh…" She opened her mouth and then closed it and opened it again trying to find something to say.

Tawni knew that she had to explain herself. The sweet words were definitely breaking the act she worked so hard to keep. "Sorry, I just don't get what you see in that self-serving jerk." She stated honestly.

"Hey!" Sonny sat forward growing defensive. "That self-serving jerk is my boyfriend!"

"That's exactly why he should be serving you Sonny! He takes you for granted; it isn't always about him sometimes it should be about you." Realizing that her caring side was showing she quickly tried to cover it up. "That's what boyfriends are there for, to make you feel special." At the word special the diva lifted her manicured hands and smiled brightly.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her friend and asked "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Don't think about it as me being nice to you." Pausing the blonde smiled. "Think of it more like me being mean to Chad." Chuckling excitedly her blue eyes shined as she caught brown with them.

"It sounds to me more like you are being nice to me Tawni!" She said with that large creepy smile that seemed to consume her face, most of the time the blonde assumed it would.

"Sonny don't be ridiculous." She said with a blush glancing away. "I'm being mean to Chad."

"Okay, if that's your story." Sonny responded, her smile only growing. Tawni hated that she found it adorable when the brunette smiled like that, she would almost do anything to keep that smile where it belonged, not that she would ever admit it to anyone. Not even herself. "Regardless, you are right! He is my boyfriend and he should make sacrifices for me too! I'm going to talk to him right now!" She stated with conviction as she stood to her feet and started toward the door.

"You go girlfriend!" The blonde diva shouted to encourage her friend. Ignoring the way that her heart leapt at the word "girlfriend." She hated her heart and how it always tried to tell her she wanted more with the brunette.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Chad we need to talk!" Sonny shouted as she walked onto the set of Mackenzie Falls interrupting the scene that they had been working on. This was a normal occurrence for the couple.

"Cut! Mah Lady on the set!" Chad shouted. All of the other cast-members walked off of the set with agitation on their faces. The young blonde actor walked toward his girlfriend with that trademark grin and asked "What's wrong babe?"

"I don't want to go to Hawaii." She said quickly and perhaps a little too loudly.

His face immediately fell at this announcement and she was already regretting her words, but she refused to take them back. It was the truth she didn't want to go to Hawaii and she was not going to back down. Not this time. _'This time I'm going to be—'_

"How could you be so selfish Sonny? After everything I planned out! What am I supposed to tell everyone?" He asked in his high-pitched voice.

"This isn't about them Chad it's about me and you and honestly if you will not come to Wisconsin with me over the summer there may no longer be a me and you." Sonny said with a shaking voice as tears threatened to fill her large brown eyes. As difficult as it was for her to say that to him she knew that he would have to learn to give her some things that she wanted as well.

"Wisconsin? Sonny what is there to do in Wisconsin? We would have much more fun in Hawaii." He stated.

"You would have more fun in Hawaii!"

"That's what I said." Chad replied with a smirk.

Sonny let out a loud sigh as she turned and started to head off the set and back toward her dressing room. She decided then and there that she was going to go to Wisconsin without Chad; he could do whatever he wanted. The worst part was that he always did these things and he did not even realize why they made her upset.

"Wait Sonny!" He called out reaching out a hand trying to get her to come back and talk to him about their problem.

"No, Chad! I am going to Wisconsin! Have fun with Mary-Kate in Hawaii!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny returned to the dressing room trying to remain optimistic about going to Wisconsin at least she still got to return home, she had just been so excited about going with her boyfriend. As Chad crossed her mind her brown eyes filled with tears as she continued to throw random clothes into her suitcase. Nothing that she really needed, but she was not thinking about it.

Tawni was still lying on the couch watching her friend with worried blue eyes. Although she tried not to show it, and caring was a rarity for her, she often found herself caring for the sweet brunette more than she should. "Are you alright?" She asked begrudgingly.

"I'm fine Tawni." She said with a shaky voice as she continued packing, her suitcase overflowing with random items.

Standing to her heel-clad feet the blonde diva made her way across the room placing her manicured hands over the brunette's shaking ones. Looking down into beautiful tear filled brown eyes it nearly broke her heart. Though Tawni did not quite understand the feeling she knew that it hurt her to see Sonny this way. When they had first met that was all she wanted, to hurt the other girl, but now that she knew her and saw her daily it looked wrong for her not to be wearing that smile.

"Sonny, are you alright? What happened?"

"Chad isn't going Tawni. He called me selfish! Me!" She finally broke down in an angry fit of tears as the blonde wrapped her up in her arms. Normally it would have been disturbing for the both of them but currently they chose to ignore the awkwardness.

"You are not selfish, Sonny." When the brunette only cried more Tawni found herself stroking her manicured nails through her hair and trying to think up a plan.

"Maybe I am selfish!"

"Trust me, I'm selfish." She laughed. "So, I would know if you were selfish."

This earned a smile from Sonny to the diva's relief, yet the crying did not stop and she found herself thinking something that she shouldn't. As her face contorted in disgust at the mere thought she forced the words through her lips. "Well, my vacation got canceled and I've never been out of the United States so it could be fun to go to Wisconsin…"

Sonny started to laugh at her friend, which caused the blonde to scowl and the brunette immediately felt guilty. "Sorry, Tawn. It's just Wisconsin IS in the United States, but you would really go with me?" As she looked up she watched disgust fill blue eyes, but obviously her friend cared for her enough to make a sacrifice. Something that her boyfriend could not do.

"Really." She breathed out before groaning loudly as Sonny wrapped her up in her arms.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: This is a Tonny romance fic I am entering into this competition. Just started it today and I really hope that y'all like it! I am focusing it around summer vacation, because of the name of the competition. I know it starts out slow but it will be a multi chap and there will be loving! :) Also may be writing a Channy one for the same competition haven't decided yet… never written a Channy… but either way here it is!

-Tracy Cook


	2. I Can't Believe I Agreed To This

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 2

I Can't Believe I Agreed To This

"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!" Sonny said excitedly as she continued to ramble on and on about Wisconsin and how much fun the two of them were going to have.

They had only been on the road for four hours and the brunette had already told Tawni about all of her friends back home, her family, their history, where they had met and all of the strange things they enjoyed doing. Things that she herself would never consider fun, like building ginger bread houses and dream catchers, and eating hot wings. The blonde diva was already regretting her decision to come.

"As you've said." She stated through gritted teeth as her manicured hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles started to turn white. _'Why do I even care so much that Sonny has a good Summer vacation… what about me?' _Still, she did not turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tawn I know I keep rambling on and on, it's just I was so excited to take Chad to see everyone and then when he wouldn't come I figured it would be a horrible trip." Pausing she glanced over to her friend with large excited brown eyes and that same creepy yet somehow adorable smile spreading ear to ear. "But now that you are coming with me I just know it will be amazing!"

"Of course it will be! I'm Tawni Hart. And that already makes me much better company than Chad!" She stated with a confident smirk as she felt her heart speed up due to the excitable girl's words. The blonde felt pathetic for caring so much, it should not matter if she enjoyed her time with her more than Chad.

"Agreed." Sonny stated as she looked back toward the road. The ride thus far had mostly been filled with one-sided conversation, but it was better than with Chad. With him it would have been him talking and her listening, Tawni actually listened to her. _'Or at least pretends too.'_

'_Wait did she just agree that I am better company than her boyfriend?' _Her mind questioned as blue eyes softened considerably and she found herself glancing to the side to see a very content looking brunette. She was honestly one of the strongest women that the blonde had ever met. No one should be this calm and excited after getting in such a huge fight with their boyfriend. Her optimism was literally baffling.

"Well, thank you." That was all that she could think to say, and considering how rarely Tawni thanked anyone, the simple gesture actually meant a lot.

"Aww! You're welcome!" She said excitedly as she reached across the distance between the two girls placing a gentle hand on the blonde's knee. For once the other woman didn't even flinch at the contact, her body did stiffen but after a few moments it relaxed. "I'm just so excited."

"As you've said." Tawni repeated what she had said earlier. Her body feeling rigid and tense from the contact she was not used to, though she found that she did not mind it as much as she should. Again this brought questions to mind. The main question being _'Why? Why do I not mind when she touches me…? It actually feels kind of good… wait? What? No! God this is so frustrating! I hate her sometimes…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Sonny had apparently asked Lucy if they could stay at her house over the vacation, which was great news for her but Tawni was not faring well with the news as she pulled her convertible into the driveway. Still, she kept her mouth shut. She was going to enjoy this for her friend.

The brunette pulled out her cell phone and started to dial her best friend's number to tell her that they had arrived. Lucy had been expecting Chad and would probably be disappointed considering that her and all of her friends back home had always crushed on the teen idol, but she would simply have to accept Tawni would be staying instead.

"Hey Luce, we're here!" She practically shouted into the phone, her voice shaking with excitement.

"Oh My Chad! Seriously! You are here right now with Chad Dylan Cooper?" Her voice grew high-pitched as she practically screeched over the phone like a crazed fan-girl. You would think that she was dating Chad.

"Actually there was a change in plans." Her voice dropped a bit as she became worried that her friend would be upset with her. Sonny hated when people were upset with her, and she wanted this vacation to be fun for herself and the blonde diva that was currently checking her makeup in the "makeup mirror." Secretly the brunette hoped to convert the self-centered woman and make her see the beauty in other things aside from herself. _'Not that she isn't beautiful… because she definitely is! Golly gee…'_

"Oh." Was the quiet and discouraged response of her friend. "So then it's just you?"

Sonny let out a sarcastic as well as slightly hurt snort of laughter as replied with a simple, "Thanks."

"Sorry, you know what I mean! I was just really excited to see Chad!" Even though she tried to fix her hurtful words with an explanation it still did nothing to ease the upset in the brunette considering that he was her boyfriend and he hadn't wanted to come. None of it was under her control.

"Yeah, well—" Pausing she looked over at the blonde who was now cleaning her teeth with manicured pink nails, obviously bored of listening to their conversation. Reaching out she wrapped an arm around Tawni's shoulders and smiled brightly as she spoke a little too loudly into the phone "—I brought Tawni!"

"Tawni? Well, she isn't Chad, but this will still be fun." Lucy responded loud enough that the blonde heard. Her mouth falling open as she gasped out in shock, which caused Sonny to laugh a little too herself, it was cute how offended she got when her image was threatened. It was strange how she could find some things cute and even tolerate them in Tawni when in Chad they bothered her to no end.

"So will you come let us in?" Sonny questioned as the blonde awkwardly nudged her arm off of her, putting space between the two of them.

"Of course!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: The next addition to my fic. :) May also be writing the other today I have a lot of writing to get done! But yeah, I hope that you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think about this story. It would mean the world to me! If this sucks please PLEASE tell me and I will change it because I could not think with all the background noise, and I had a terrible headache. :/ I feel miserable and I know it reflects in my work today.

Also recently the computer continuously turns off and I lose everything... so I have been getting very frustrated the last few days... the power also went out twice. heh. So if this sucks, again, please just tell me. I won't be offended I will just make it better when I feel better.

-Tracy Cook


	3. Slumber Party?  Really Sonny?

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 3

Slumber Party? Really Sonny?

After sharing an awkward group hug that Tawni had been literally forced into, the girls exchanged hellos and sat down on the couch. It looked to the blonde as if it was nearly fifty years old and her pink lips quickly contorted in disgust as she tried to sit on the very edge, the cloth was itchy unlike the hot pink leather couches she had at her house. The scent of the house was dingy and smelled to her like a mix of cheese and old people. Glancing around blue eyes landed on all of the tacky furniture and statues, it was worse than Sonny's apartment back in L.A. _'I'm going to die this Summer… what have I gotten myself into?'_

Silence passed between the girls as they all fidgeted uncomfortably. No one knew what to say or where to begin. They all three had different ideas of what they had wanted this summer to be.

"So?" Tawni started as she glanced around uncomfortably.

"So." Lucy stated slightly bored of the situation, she had been let down when she saw Tawni instead of Chad at the door.

"So!" Sonny said with excitement as her toothy grin spread ear to ear and she looked from one friend to the other, not discouraged in the least by their attitudes. "Let's get this amazing Summer started! What do you guys wanna do?" Her enthusiasm was almost infectious but the blonde diva was not about to get excited over being trapped in Wisconsin for three months.

"I know this is probably a silly question." Tawni began in a high agitated voice. "But is there a mall in this town?"

As both brunettes burst into snorts and laughter at her question she immediately knew the answer, not that she hadn't known in the first place. The town they were in only had one gas station and one restaurant, which was a Mc. Donalds. _'People here obviously have no need for style…' _Blue eyes glanced to her Sonny. _'Obviously.' _

"No!" They said in unison before Sonny smiled at her friend gently. "But Tawn, we'll be too busy doing tons of fun things! There won't be any time to shop!"

"No time to shop?" The blonde questioned as any hint of a smile was wiped clean from her face, her blue eyes twitched as she stared at her best friend, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm going to be stuck in this "rest stop" for three months with no shopping?" Her voice was monotone and serious; she had never gone that long without buying something, anything!

"Well, we do have a—" Sonny started with a bright smile on her face and shining brown eyes.

"Yes?" Tawni asked, a smile returning on her face as hope shimmered in her eyes. Maybe there was some place that she could shop after all!

"Calendars and Toys Galore and More!" She said still as excited as she had been prior, it was one of the brunette's favorite stores. It had just about everything a girl could ever need. Calendars, toys, games, stuffed animals, gags, and even milk! Apparently the diva was not as excited by this news as she let out a loud whine "Waaaah!" and fell back into the couch cushions with a pout on her lips and crossed arms. Now completely avoiding eye contact. _'I wish she could just enjoy this…. I really want her to have fun…'_

Once again silence filled the room as Tawni pouted, Lucy simply shuffled her feet feeling out of place in her own home, and Sonny tried her hardest to think of something that they could all find fun. Suddenly her brown eyes filled with excitement as she devised a plan, one that would include aspects they all might enjoy, slowly a smile crept across her face as she stated a little too loudly. "I've got it!"

Glancing over the blonde immediately recognized the face. "Oh no!"

"What?" Lucy asked confused by the random high-pitched complaint.

"That's Sonny's I have an idea face!" She groaned out sitting up on the couch. "Which means she has devised some plan that she thinks we are all going to enjoy." As she said this Sonny started to nod her head, the smile never leaving. She truly thought this was the perfect plan. "But we won't."

The brunette's smile fell for a moment at her friends blunt statement. _'How can she know they won't enjoy it? I think it is the perfect plan! This is going to be so much fun!' _After mentally convincing herself that this was quite possibly the best idea she had ever had the smile returned on her face even larger than before. Unable to control her excitement her voice came out shaky and high-pitched. "We're going to have a slumber party!"

Lucy grew excited from the news and both of them stood to their feet jumping up and down and squealing in excitement to the blonde's disgust. Tawni simply let out a groan and fell back against the couch as she heard all of their plans and who they were going to invite, she knew there was no way to get out of it. _'Just another sacrifice…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

There were two things that Tawni never thought she would do. One being wearing a set of care bear pajamas, the other being watching Sonny, Lucy and a few of their friends performing a Polly The Polar Bear Puppet Show. Yet, there she was doing both of those things. If anyone asked her why she honestly could not answer them, it did nothing to help with her image. If anything it hurt her image, still, she did nothing to leave.

She even found herself laughing a few times. Though it was because Sonny looked so cute and happy up there, such a simple thing made her so excited, and it was adorable. The diva would pretty much do anything to keep that large smile on her friend's face. _'Gah! I hate that I care…'_

Tawni could not help but to roll her blue eyes at all of Sonny and Lucy's friends who were watching the show, all of them were laughing and clapping with each and every joke, which to her seemed childish. They all looked to be between the ages of fifteen and nineteen, this was a show for eight year olds. Glancing toward the brunette wearing the Polly Puppet on her hand she could not help but let a soft smile form. _'At least she is happy…'_

Looking toward the table they had set out with food she sighed, there was no caviar, no wine, nothing but cheese, hot wings, and fruit punch. Still, she made her way toward the table reaching down to pick up one of the messy chicken wings between her manicured nails to her own disgust before taking a bite out of it.

"And that kids is why you always brush your teeth twice a day!" Sonny said imitating Polly's voice almost too well for the blonde's comfort.

The curtain closed on the booth signaling the end of the show which caused all of the onlookers to clap excitedly, Tawni merely giving another disgusted look until she took a dainty bite out of the chicken. Blue eyes widened. _'This is delicious! And messy! My lip gloss!' _She thought as she set the chicken back down on the plate, wiped her lips and reapplied her lip gloss.

"What'd you think of the show?" Sonny's asked excitedly behind the blonde who jumped at the unexpected sound, before turning to look her friend in the eyes.

'_It was lame…' _She thought and before censoring it actually said. "It was lame." Seeing the hurt cross brown eyes the diva quickly tried to say something to fix her mistake. "Uh… I mean… well who am I kidding, it was lame. But you were amazing." 

Hearing Tawni compliment her completely erased the comment about the show being lame in the young girls mind and the hurt was erased as quickly as it had arrived. "Oh really! Thank you so much! I am so glad you liked it!" Jumping forward she slung her arms around the blonde pulling her into a tight embrace, leaving very little room between their bodies.

Despite how she tried to struggle out of the embrace, while letting out whines and comments about how Sonny should let her go, the blonde realized something. She again actually liked the contact, she didn't want the other girl to let her go, she wanted her to hold her. That realization was terrifying. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I like the feeling of her body against mine, is that—oh god!' _A bright blush filled her cheeks and she quickly pushed her friend away putting distance between the two of them trying to catch her breath and regain her normal train of thought.

After being pushed away from her blonde friend the young girl turned back to the group of expectant friends who were awaiting what they would do next. "It's time to watch movies you guys! Get out the sleeping bags!"

Tawni let out a groan yet she could not help but smile slightly when Sonny turned to her, reaching out and grabbing her hand. There it was again that feeling. That spark. She had never felt that way when coming into contact with anyone. _'And why the hell am I smiling?' _As much as her mind told her to slap the other girl's soft hand away she did not let go, she let the brunette lead her toward the gathering group on the ground.

"It will be fun Tawn I promise! We have great movie choices and you can lie next to me!" Her smile stretched even further across her face as she let out a squeak and jumped down onto the pile of blankets dragging the blonde down with her.

"Oh yeah, that makes it better." Rolling her blue eyes she glanced away and stated in an angry tone despite the smile on her face. "Like I want to sleep next to you." A blush formed on her cheeks as she realized she was not really protesting and that she did want to sleep next to her. _'Okay… I am officially going insane!'_

Sonny forced her lip out pouting as she looked into blue eyes with pleading and excited brown. "But we have Finding Nemo, Ice Age, and for a scary movie Thanks-killing!"

"Thanks-killing?" Tawni questioned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah! It's about a turkey that kills people! It's so creepy!" She said her voice far too excited for a movie that did not sound all that appealing to the blonde. Once again she thought of a child, who would be scared of a turkey that kills people? It sounded comical.

"It sounds stupid." She responded without caring about how it would hurt her friend, but just as actual hurt crossed her child-like brown eyes the blonde knew once again that she was going to give in to her friend. It seemed she had some power over her to get her to do the most ridiculously lame things in the world. "Fine! I'll watch whatever you guys want!"

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

'_How did I end up in this position?' _Tawni internally questioned the situation she had somehow gotten herself trapped in, as blue eyes glanced down to the weight on her chest. That weight being a certain brunette's head.

Usually she would never allow anyone to be this close to her, not a guy, and definitely not a girl she had once claimed to hate. And as with many things she had never thought she would do that night she was allowing this to continue. Even enjoying it as she took in the scent of her friend. It was sweet and unique to Sonny. Something that she had never smelt before and she liked it. Along with this she loved the warmth and softness of her body pressed against her own, the heated breath against her chest that was causing her entire body to shake with each exhale.

'_God what is she doing to me?' _Slowly she allowed her eyes to wander over her best friend's perfect face, down to her lips which she had the urge to kiss but of course refused herself. _'Those are not okay thoughts!' _Gently she reached up and started to stroke her manicured nails through long brown locks.

'_Sonny will never know… She is so beautiful…'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: Added another chapter! Thank you all for your comments! I am really enjoying writing this story. I don't know how much longer it will be… considering there is a deadline but I think I am making good speed and I hope to get all romantic within the next chapter or two! Excited! Anyhow, please tell me what y'all think! I'll also be adding to some other stories tonight! Thank you for your reviews Miguel and SimplyAlice! Y'all rock!

-Tracy Cook


	4. I Could Call

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 4

I Could Call

Chad had been calling her non-stop since she had left for Wisconsin with Tawni and at first they were easy to ignore, though she could not bring herself to listen to the voicemails. Knowing that if she heard his voice she may have been tempted to head back and go off to Hawaii. It was Hawaii after all that did sound amazing, partially she wanted to do that, but there was a part of her that she did not quite understand who really wanted to stay in Wisconsin and spend the summer with her blonde best friend.

Currently her and her two closest friends were in the kitchen, Lucy was making dinner while Tawni watched with very confused eyes trying to figure out how you use the "hot closet." Sometimes she could seem so clever and sometime it was hilarious how naïve and strange she was. _'Though she probably thinks the same thing about me… With all of my silly slogans and quotes…' _A gentle smile rose on her lips as she continued to watch the comical display between her friends. The smile was quickly erased from her lips as she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

Brown eyes glanced down to her cell phone and she watched as a picture of Chad eating breakfast and waving a hand in front of the phone came up. He was calling again. She felt her heart start to ache as she watched it ring. The brunette had turned off the sound because her phone had been mooing so often you would have thought that they owned a cow.

Thinking it over her mind tried to sympathize with Chad again. It was all just a simple misunderstanding besides a few harsh words about her hometown, maybe she was overreacting. "Maybe I should just call him back?" She questioned out loud hoping for some insight from her friends.

Lucy's eyes brightened at this as she set down the food she was taking out of the oven and rushed over to her best friend's side. "I think you should definitely call him back!" Pausing she smiled and pointed a finger at her. "Oh! And put him on speaker phone, I want to hear Chad's voice!" She squealed.

Tawni let out a groan of agitation with the obsessive girl who was practically pleading with her friend to call her boyfriend back. Walking over to her she said in annoyance. "No!"

"But I want to hear Chad's voice!" Lucy stated once again in an excited voice as she lifted Sonny's phone signaling for her to dial the number.

"As disturbing as that is." The blonde diva stated with a disgusted look on her face. "And it IS disturbing." She added for good measure hoping that the other girl would understand just how ridiculous she sounded to her. _'If anyone should be getting praised like that it should be ME!' _"I don't think it is your decision to make."

"Aww thanks Tawn." Sonny responded finally that smile returning to her face, she had never heard the blonde say such nice things. Usually she would be telling her—

"I think it's mine! And if you want my opinion." She stated in her high-pitched all-knowing voice as she lifted a manicured pink nail to her chest signaling she was talking about herself. "I say you call him back." As brown eyes widened in surprise by that admittance she was about to 'aw' again when the diva added. "And dump the jerk! But it's your call; I'll be in the living room." After this announcement Tawni headed out of the kitchen toward the living room knowing that Sonny needed privacy to make the phone call.

"So, are we gonna call him?" Lucy asked with a bright smile on her face as she lifted the phone to the brunette's ear and pulled up a chair next to her.

"Oh I forgot one thing!" Tawni stated renouncing herself to the girls in the kitchen.

The Chad obsessed girl stood to her feet quickly rushing to get the food from the counter, assuming that was what the diva was referring too. Filling up a plate with the food she rushed over to her and handed it to her. "Here you go, now we have an important call to make."

"Just what I came back for!" The blonde said with a bright smile as she reached her arm around Lucy's shoulders dragging her toward the door to that connected the living room and the kitchen. As irrationally jealous as it seemed to make her thinking about Sonny and Chad fixing things, she knew that she wanted her friend to be happy and this would be what would make her happy. "You, call your man girlfriend!"

As always it seemed that Tawni was doing something nice for her, while not actually allowing it to show that it was for her and Sonny was very grateful. Her obsessive friend was growing to be even too much for her to handle. Chad was HER boyfriend after all.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Chad was currently on the set of Mackenzie Falls giving one of the worst performances of his life, because all that the young man could think about was his girlfriend. He knew that he had done some selfish things over their time dating and had hurt her on many occasions, but this time he was just trying to be nice. Every time he was just trying to be nice actually.

Looking back down at his phone he started to chew on his bottom-lip. Why was she not calling him back? He had wondered this every minute the last week or so.

Suddenly he heard his ringtone go off interrupting the set and a smile formed on his face. "Cut! Mah Lady on Mah cellular phone!" He felt his heart racing with excitement it had been far too long since he had heard from her. _'Maybe she is finally reconsidering leaving that lame vacation to go and do something actually fun!' _As he walked off the set he clicked the send button and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hey there Mah Lady! I've missed you so much!" That smile spread across his face that almost any girl would die for.

"Hey Chad." She stated timidly on the other end. Sonny had no idea what she wanted to say to him, or how to start the undoubtedly awkward conversation they were about to have. Chad would try and fix things with sweet words like he always did and she would deny him until finally giving him a second chance. It was a pattern. "You called?"

"Yeah I was actually wondering if you were ready to come back and spend some time with your boyfriend over the summer?" He asked with a smirk, actually assuming that could be the only reason she would call. She had to miss him.

"Actually I was considering—"

"Good! I knew you would realize that spending summer in Wisconsin was lame and come back to spend it with me." He said with some light laughter, not thinking anything of his words. "No worries I told Mary-Kate it would only be a matter of time until you came around and that we would still be able to go to Hawaii! I cannot wait can you imagine the beach, just me and you!"

"Actually—" She started again, too nice to actually cut into his ranting.

"You are so right, I am going to look amazing with a tan! I can't wait for you to get here babe."

"Chad!" She finally shouted loudly into the phone, this quieted the excited young man who had previously not been listening. Now he appeared to be all ears.

"I was calling to tell you I wanted to come back and spend the summer with you, that I really miss you more than anything." She started receiving an aww on the other side of the phone from her boyfriend. It was strange how he could be so sweet at times and so oblivious at others. "But—" Pausing she chewed on her bottom lip, was she really about to say this? Sonny let out a sigh and tried to force the words out, the words that broke her heart. "But—"

"But what babe? Spit it out." He stated.

"But, I don't think this is working. I know you were only trying to do something nice for us Chad, but it's always about you and I really need to be with someone who cares about the things I care about."

"Is this because I wouldn't go to Wisconsin?" He asked his voice heightening as tears filled his eyes. It was hurting him knowing that his girlfriend was breaking up with him. No one had ever broken up with him.

"It's not just that Chad. You always think about yourself first and I need someone who can make sacrifices for me as well. Do things I love." Sonny felt her body start to shake as her voice grew completely monotone with seriousness and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She still could not believe she was ending things.

"I make sacrifices Sonny! I'm nice to the Randoms and you know how they can be." He stated and as comical as it sounded she knew that he was being serious, and that comment only seemed to make things worse.

Crying a little harder she forced a smile and tried to stop the tears. "I'm sorry Chad, I'm not saying this is forever, but maybe we need a break?"

"Sonny I know what that means!"

"I'm sorry; we can talk about this when I get back from Wisconsin. Maybe we can fix things, but until then I just think we both need some space to figure out what is best for us."

"But, I can change Sonny!" He said tears filling his eyes, but Sonny had heard it too many times in the past. Chad continually told her that he could change his selfish ways, that he would put her first, care about her feelings. Think about what she wanted, and yet it was always her forgiving him and making sacrifices to keep him around. Not just in this instance.

"I hope you do, because I really love you." She said with a smile in her voice. "Goodbye Chad." And with that she hung up the phone, wiping the tears from her face, and forcing herself to ignore the emotions. Knowing that her best friends would be coming in, she did not want sympathy, she just wanted to have a good summer.

"Things didn't go as you'd hoped huh?" Tawni questioned from the kitchen door. Glancing up brown eyes met caring blue, such a rare trait to see in her friend.

"No." She laughed uncomfortably. "No, not really."

Even though she was laughing and forcing a smile the blonde could see right through Sonny, she always had been able too, and she could tell that the other girl was heart broken. She continually put everything she had into Chad only to be hurt by his selfishness. _'See, I'm different… I'm selfish in the fun way.' _She thought internally before walking across the kitchen to her friend placing a manicured hand gently against her back.

At first Sonny shied away from the touch uncomfortably. She was not used to Tawni showing such affections, but she realized she needed a friend and soon after she was wrapped up in the blonde's arms. She was not crying, she refused to cry. "I still want to have an amazing summer Tawni."

"Then we will have an amazing summer, Sonny." Smiling softly she lifted her hand as she had the night of the slumber party and stroked her fingernails through the long brown locks.

Lucy made her way into the kitchen completely oblivious to the pain of her friend for a moment as she asked "What did Chad have to say?"

"What is WRONG with you?" Tawni questioned in an agitated and annoyed voice. Spending the summer with Sonny was not going to be the death of her, it would be spending the summer with this Chad obsessed friend of hers.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that this fic is going over well for people who love this couple! Also in the competition. I still am on the fence about writing a Channy… I don't know how I would feel if my Channy fic did better than my Tonny fic as far as popularity goes... haha weird I know, it's just I don't know. I may still try it. Probably just a one shot though. Anyhow as for this fic I figured I'd give another short Chapter as with the other contest fic I'm doing for SWAC! Hope y'all enjoy it!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Undeniable Attraction

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 5

Undeniable Attraction

The last month had gone by faster than the blonde had anticipated considering all of the ridiculous things she had been forced into doing. Things that she would have never thought to try, things that she would have never thought could be fun. Yet, she did have fun. Maybe it was because she was trying to remain positive for her best friend who was constantly on the verge of going over the deep end due to losing the man she loved, or just maybe it was because she actually enjoyed doing them with Sonny. She assumed it was a little of both not that she would admit it aloud.

She had still put up a struggle and called it stupid when the optimistic girl with the large grin had asked her and Lucy to partake in finger painting, though half way through she was laughing and getting into a paint war with the other girls. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of sidewalk chalk, swimming, and playing four-square. Even complaining consistently after breaking one of her worn down manicured nails.

Blue eyes had still squinted and arms crossed over her chest when she had been asked to join a pie eating competition at some state fair, but in the end she left with not only a prize but red cherries smeared across her coco-moco-coco lips. And also a comment which made her scowl about how Sonny knew she would win after she had witnessed her devour the muffins she often brought to work.

It had been so long since the blonde diva had gotten a manicure or bought an article of clothing, and where she had thought it would literally kill her she found as time went by she needed material things less and less. Her day still went on, and she smiled maybe even more without having to worry about her image. Even starting to regret having to return home because she knew that she would have to return to how she was prior to leaving. This was not reality.

Now they were on their way in her beautiful convertible, which had not been washed or waxed in some time, toward a place she had never gone as a child. A place that she had never wanted to go as a child, a park. Sonny wanted to go and play hide and seek, whatever that was.

"So, what is the point of this game exactly?" Tawni questioned as blue eyes focused on the road in front of her.

"You've never played hide and seek?" Sonny questioned with large disbelieving brown eyes, exchanging a look with Lucy that nearly matched hers dead on. They were in shock.

"No, why would I waste my time doing something so stupid?" She asked with a scoff and a roll of blue eyes, knowing that the argument only made her look stupid. Considering that she was currently headed to do it. _'It's just not fair the things that I do for this girl… God I don't get it!' _

Sonny completely ignored the comment because she knew that once they got there the blonde would definitely enjoy herself, she had been complaining every day over the last month and yet the brunette had never seen her friend smile so much before this vacation. It nearly made the break up with Chad and everything worth it just to know that she was actually showing Tawni that there was fun to be had aside from popularity contests and photo-ops. "The point of the game is simple really." She said with that creepy excited laughter and that spreading smile. "We figure out who is it—"

"—it?" Tawni asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeah Tawn, It." When she saw that familiar confusion shimmering behind blue eyes the brunette quickly tried to explain. "The person who is It counts to sixty while everyone else hides and then after they are done counting they announce they are coming and go in search of the people who are hidden." Her voice squeaked with excitement, she loved showing the naïve woman new things. It was cute to see how she would hate them and then end up getting immersed in them. "Doesn't that sound like fun!"

"About as much fun as being hit by a car, what a stupid idea for a game." The blonde said with a dry tone before adding with a smirk. "Sounds like something my mother would do to not have to deal with me."

"Oh Tawn, you'll see! It's going to be so much fun!" With that she sat forward fidgeting uncontrollably. She could not wait to start the game; it had been one of her favorites when she was a child. _'Who am I kidding it has been one of my favorites forever! I played this with Luce last time I was in town.' _This thought made her smile widen even further. _'Though it wasn't with Tawni, this makes it so much better! I hope she likes it!'_

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

"Waaaah!" Tawni whined out in that high-pitched whiney voice she used when she did not get her way. "Why do I have to be it first?" She asked as she stuck out her pink lip making a pouty face.

"You lost fair and square." Lucy said with laughter as the pout only intensified.

Sonny found it so cute that she almost gave in and allowed the blonde to trade places with her, she could always be It. All she wanted was for her friend to enjoy the game. "Oh Tawni, It will be fun. Besides all you have to do is find one of us and then you will get a chance to hide." She said with a smile and encouraging brown eyes.

"Then I win?" She asked with a bright smile and an excited voice.

"There isn't really a winner—" Seeing the pout return as she announced that the game they were about to play did not have a winner the brunette interrupted herself with a loud sigh before saying. "—Yes then you win."

"Oh yay! I can't wait!" The blonde said clapping her hands together, her voice loud and happy. If there was one thing in the world she loved it was for her to win and for Sonny to lose, and now she would get the chance to do both. All she would have to do is find her friend, that sounded easy enough.

The brunette shook her head at her co-star laughing silently to herself at the adorable behavior. She loved how Tawni always acted so selfish despite how sweet she actually was. I mean there was no way that Chad would have ever played hide and seek with her, at least not without a stunt double. In fact there was no way that Chad would do any of these things with or for her, because Chad wouldn't even come to Wisconsin in the first place. "Alright, as soon as you start counting we—"

"One!" She shouted as blue eyes closed and she turned her back to her friends. Both of them screaming out in surprise, not expecting the blonde diva to have caught on to the rules so quickly. Maybe she knew more than she let on? Quickly they ran away from Tawni searching the park for hiding places.

As the blonde counted she started to grow bored, tapping her heel clad foot on the pavement next to her car. Though she knew it was against the rules blue eyes were open and examining her pink chipped nails. This trip was definitely doing damage to them.

"Fifty-Seven, Fifty-Eight, Fifty-Nine, Sixty!"

Turning quickly she started to examine the park just now realizing exactly how large of an area it was, she would be searching forever if she wore her four inch heels. Sighing she knelt down removing her shoes and placing them in the back of her car. Now looking at the pink toe-nails. "Guess you guys are in for some damage now." Looking back up she started through the grass looking in every direction for her friends, secretly hoping that she would find Sonny and not Lucy. She didn't care for Lucy all that much and besides it wouldn't be as much fun to win if Sonny wasn't the one to lose.

The ground was wet, the air was humid, and she could feel bugs flying around her head threatening to invade her Tawni Bubble. In the words of Icky Vicky, this was definitely not cool. As minutes seemed to stretch out to hours she grew more and more agitated when she found neither girl, knowing that they were watching her and probably taunting her for not being able to find them. "Okay guys this isn't fun anymore, I want to go home." She whined out.

Nobody said anything and she started to pout, letting out fake whines and whimpers. She hated that she was alone, she hated that she could not find anyone, and she hated that she was not winning. "I hate this game! Come on guys this isn't fai—" As she stomped her foot down in the grass suddenly she heard a clicking and her rant was cut off as she was assaulted by spraying water from all sides. It appeared that the sprinkler system had been activated, now she was not only agitated, she was covered in water. Her hair completely ruined and her makeup running down her face. "Waaahhh! You guys!"

Sonny was hiding nearby and could not help but giggle under her breath as she watched the blonde crying out upset as the water cascaded down on her, it was adorable. Not to mention the clothes she was wearing had started to cling to her body which the brunette had never noticed until then was a very, very nice body. "Wow…" She whispered.

"My hair is a mess, my makeup is smeared all over my face, I'm all wet!" She practically screamed out as she started to run around in the grass frantically lifting things and looking behind things trying to find the girls who were probably enjoying this. "You guys! I swear if you don't come out right now I am leaving you here!"

Tawni had hoped that would work but the only sound that she heard were the sprinklers and she knew that it had not worked. They were still hiding, but the blonde was not spouting threats she meant what she said. "Fine!" She screamed starting toward the car her feet slipping around on the wet grass. "You had your chance! I am so out of heeerre!" She stretched the word here as she was suddenly knocked into and pushed to the ground by something, no someone, equally as wet as her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed out thrashing around and trying to knock the person off of her. "Get off of me! Don't steal my car!"

Her fear was put out and her heart calmed as she heard laughter coming from the person above her, laughter that she recognized. Flipping over she stared up into the shining brown eyes of the smiling girl who was straddling her. _'Oh god she is straddling me! Why is she straddling me?' _Tawni could not deny herself the pleasure of allowing her blue eyes to wander across the other girls body, admiring the way that her wet clothes clung to each and every curve. Biting down on her lips as she felt Sonny's laughter rock her body directly against her pelvis. "Oh god." She breathed out closing her eyes and forcing herself not to moan. She would not enjoy this! She would not—Another rock—this time she did moan out which caught her friend's attention.

Excited eyes quickly turned to worried eyes as she looked down at the blonde. "Oh gosh I'm sorry Tawni, I'm probably crushing you!" With that she quickly stood to her feet glancing away embarrassedly. "Here let me help you up." She held out a hand to the blonde.

Raising an eyebrow at the hand she glared at Sonny, she was upset that she did something so reckless. She scared the hell out of her and on top of it she nearly killed her, but she could not resist taking her hand and allowing her to help her up. Even if it was only for the simple contact between them. She loved touching the brunette and it was probably for the best that she had quickly gotten up thinking she had hurt the diva because she would not have been able to control herself much longer.

"I really am sorry I didn't think about it before I jumped you." Realizing just how sexual her words sounded a bright blush formed on her cheeks and she tried to stutter her way out of them. "I-uh-I mean—well uh I just—"

"I knew what you meant Sonny." Tawni said with an agitated voice as she tried her hardest to avoid the spray of the sprinklers.

"I wonder where Luce is hiding." Sonny wondered aloud as she glanced around the park.

The blonde diva shrugged her shoulders before a smirk formed on her face and she devised a plan, a way to get back at the brunette who was now looking around for her other friend. Completely distracted by her search.

"Hey Tawn do you see—" This time the brunette screamed out loudly thrashing around as she was knocked onto the wet grass by someone, though she stopped screaming when she realized who it was and quickly started to laugh loudly. Which wasn't the reaction that Tawni had been hoping for, though it seemed that Sonny's laughter was as infectious as her smile and the blonde found herself laughing as well as the other girl rolled over underneath her, now looking up into her eyes with shining brown.

Both girls continued to laugh, pressing their foreheads together, tears forming behind their eyes from how hard they were laughing. But, as their laughter died down to wheezes and then silence the diva realized just how stupid her devious plan was. Now they were only inches apart. She could practically taste the brunette's sweet lips on her own and she found herself biting down on her bottom lip to prevent that from happening.

Sonny was just as lost in blue eyes and as she glanced down to pink shiny lips she realized just how badly she wanted to taste them. Knowing they would taste like chocolate. This terrified her and suddenly she felt as though her heart were about to explode, she could not breath, and she could not pull away. She was trapped underneath the blonde. _'She would not kiss me… She is Tawni Hart I am beneath her…' _This made her laugh softly, Tawni catching her breath as hot breath caressed her lips. _'Guess I'm beneath her in more ways than one now…'_

The blonde found herself closing the small distance between their lips despite her mind screaming at her to just get up and run as far away as possible, despite her body shaking with each rush of win due to the sprinklers, despite everything she found herself leaning in to kiss her friend.

'_Oh my god maybe she would kiss me! But what does this mean, what about Chad, what about—' _Her mind was silenced as warm pink lips pressed against her own, moving against her dead ones. She could not think to move them. _'Wow her lips are so soft and sweet and oh gosh I'm not kissing her back! Do I want to kiss her back though?' _Feeling a wet tongue run against her bottom lip her mouth parted inviting that tongue inside her mouth. _'I guess I do.' _Now ignoring her mind she allowed herself to enjoy the way that it felt when that wet tongue pressed against her own, the sweet taste of it, the mingling of saliva and breath and the way that manicured nails dug into her scalp. Sonny was sure she had died and gone to heaven because she had never felt a spark like this before.

"Mmm…" Both girls moaned out into the kiss as Tawni ground her hips into Sonny's pressing their bodies together. _'Golly Gee her breasts are pressed right against mine… mm that actually feels really good.' _The brunette thought as she let out yet another moan her hands moving to the diva's hips pulling her body as close to her own as possible.

"Ahem!" Came Lucy's voice from above them, snapping both girls out of the most amazing kiss of their lives. Quickly they jumped away from each other as if one was fire and one was water. Neither could look Lucy in the eyes feeling ashamed of their actions. What she said shocked and annoyed the hell out of them both. "Does this mean that Chad is single?" She squeaked in excitement.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!" Tawni practically screeched out, standing to her feet, it took all of her power not to tackle Lucy to the ground and pummel her as she stomped toward the car.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: I hope that y'all like this chapter! :) Adding to a lot of stories and wasn't really sure where to go with this but I like this idea for first kiss! It is a little different than how I often write first kisses! So to my amazing-est readers in the world please tell me what y'all think!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Aftermath

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 6

Aftermath

The drive home had been one filled with awkwardness, as well as Lucy trying to verify that her question was completely valid while Tawni threatened that if Sonny did not get the girl to shut the hell up about Chad she was going to claw her eyes out. All and all it was an ordinary drive for the three. Neither girl had wanted to bring up the kiss in front of Lucy even though she had witnessed it, perhaps they just did not want to bring it up at all. But, they knew it would come up, it had been too amazing to keep buried forever.

Upon arriving home they had all gotten into their pajamas. The blonde diva who would have usually complained about the pajamas chosen for her stayed silent. This in itself was a sign to Sonny that something was definitely preoccupying her mind. _'She's probably thinking about that kiss… what was that anyway? Spur of the moment…? Who kissed who, and more importantly, why did it feel so darn good?' _Her mind raced with contemplation.

As usual Lucy got the bed leaving the two other girls to choose between the couch and the floor. _'I really need to contemplate getting better friends.' _The brunette thought with a smile as she turned to Tawni asking. "Do you want the floor this time maybe?"

Raising an eyebrow at the shorter girl who was now laughing uncomfortably as well as slightly bizarrely. _'She is so weird… cute, but weird.' _"What do you think?"

"I'm thinkin' yes?" She stretched the word yes in a hopeful question while nodding her head and smiling brightly. They had been in Wisconsin for a month now and every night went the same. She would ask the blonde if she could have the couch, and of course get declined. Then ask again, only to hear a list of over the top ridiculous reasons why Tawni simply had to sleep on the couch. _'Like who ever got split ends from sleeping on the floor?'_

"No." She responded bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The smile fell from the brunette's face as she let out a groan of disapproval and started to lay out the blanket on the ground. She hated that she had to sleep on the floor, she hated that her friend was so stubborn, but what she hated most of all was how badly she wanted to kiss those frowning pink lips again and again.

Smiling brightly and clapping her hands at her victory the blonde diva started to make up the couch in order for her to sleep. There was nothing that she loved more than winning, aside from Sonny losing, and yet for whatever reason she started to feel guilty as she witnessed her friend climbing uncomfortably into her blankets on the hard floor. Not guilty enough to actually offer to trade, because there was no way she was getting split ends! But just guilty enough to bother her as she flicked the light to turn it off and crawled onto the couch snuggling up in the blankets.

Silence filled the room, both having so much on their minds but being too scared to actually reveal whatever it was they were thinking made it awkward. Each secretly hoping that the other would assume they had fallen asleep.

After about an hour of awkward silence and the anxious search for sleep finally one of them cracked, no longer able to keep what was in her mind secret. "Tawn, are you awake."

"No." Came the response, so clear that it was obvious she was awake and being sarcastic.

Letting out a sigh Sonny lifted herself off of the floor, trying to work out a few of the kinks in her neck in the process. "I know we are both trying to ignore the subject, but I can't stop thinking about it." Sitting down next to the blonde on the couch she looked down at her, watching with a smile as blue eyes quickly shut feigning sleep. "I think we need to talk about the kiss."

"What kiss?" She mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Oh come on Tawni sit up and talk to me about this." She smiled pulling on her best friend by her shoulders trying to force her to sit up next to her and talk through their problems like emotionally capable adults. Even if the blonde seemed content handling the situation like a nine year old girl would. _'Maybe she'll throw some peas at me next…'_

"I don't wanna." Tawni said in a pouty voice as she sat up on the couch, arms crossed, bottom lip protruding. It was strange how someone could look so angry and mean at times, and then so cute and innocent at others.

"I don't want to either, but we will both feel better after."

"I feel just fine."

Laughing a little only to earn a dark glare from the blonde silencing her. "Well, then I will feel better after." This earned only a fake and forced smile from Tawni before blue eyes glanced away and manicured hands started to fidget. It was obvious that the diva was just as terrified and nervous as she was. "About the kiss, I don't—"

"Want to be with me? I already know that Sonny, we didn't need to talk just so you could retell me what I'm already fully aware of." She interrupted rudely, like she often did.

"No Tawn it isn't that—"

"It's that you love me but only as a friend, that you aren't interested in women, that you are in love with Chad. I know, I have asked myself a hundred times why I kissed you when it is so obvious who you want to be with, when it's so obvious you'll never want to be with me."

"I didn't say that!" Sonny shouted out, growing agitated with the way that the blonde continuously interrupted what she was trying to say. Although when she realized what her words had probably sounded like it did cause a blush to paint her cheeks. _'It sounded like I did want to be with her… that's not what I want right? I mean she was right in saying that I only want to be her friend and that I want to be with Chad… so why did I object...?'_

Blue eyes widened in shock before changing quickly to bitterness as she raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "You want to be with me then?"

Nervously she said in a squeaky cracking voice. "I didn't say that either."

Growing exceedingly frustrated the blonde threw up her arms and fell back into the cushions of the couch, letting out a loud whiney groan as she did so. "What do you want then Sonny! You don't want to be with me, you don't want to be not with me!" Pausing she glanced toward the innocent brunette who looked like a dear in headlights currently, brown eyes large and filled with worry. "Do you want to date Chad and be my friend with benefits, because I really hate sharing." Her face contorted in disgust at the word 'share', it was one thing she hated more than anything, something was either hers or something she didn't want.

"Of course not Tawni!" She shouted groaning out and throwing her hands up in the air before falling back into the couch cushions, mimicking the diva's earlier actions. Both girls turned their heads so that blue eyes were staring into brown. "I don't know what I want." Sonny whispered before asking. "What do you want? Do you want to be with me?"

"I want to kiss you." Tawni stated a little too straightforwardly.

Blushing brightly brown eyes glanced away and just as she was about to turn away from the blonde Sonny was pulled back by manicured fingers, forced to look back into those passion filled waters. Laughing uncomfortably, and a little too loudly that she almost ruined the moment she said. "I meant like do you want a relationship with me."

"A relationship?" She questioned moving closer to the other girl, their lips only inches apart now. The blonde could not help but smirk as she saw Sonny visibly take in a breath as she grew closer to her.

"Yes." She breathed out heavily, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"That's up to you." With each word whispered, Tawni's heated breath caressed the other girl's beautiful lips and face causing her body to shake. She wanted the blonde to kiss her more than anything at this point, she honestly didn't even know what words were coming out of those pink lips of hers, if any words at all. "For now, I just want another one of those amazing kisses."

"Uh." Was all that Sonny could breathe out before her lips were captured once again in a heated and passionate kiss. It started out slow and gentle but quickly built, tongues twisting, gasps for breath, hands roaming, they knew that tonight they would get lost in the passion and in the morning they would be forced to deal with the consequences of their actions. And although they knew this neither girl ever wanted to put an end to it as it grew all the more passionate.

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: Okay, because the deadline to have this fic finished is tomorrow… I decided that I should try my hardest to finish it tonight! I think that it will be concluded in the next chapter sadly. I was really enjoying writing it, but who knows if enough people want to see where it goes I'll definitely add another story. If not hakunamatata. It was fun! :( Welp wish me luck! I am sorry to my Glee and One Tree Hill readers! I will add to y'all soon!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Aftermath of the Aftermath

Endless Summer Nights

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny with a Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: This is a fic I wrote for XxSimplyAlicexX' s Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition.

Chapter 7

Aftermath of the Aftermath

_**Two Months Later…**_

He and Sonny had kept in touch rarely over the last two months since the breakup. At first it was very difficult for him, he had texted here nearly thirty times a day only to get simple responses, which he expected. But, over the last few weeks it seemed he was getting his life back on track, looking his best, working hard, even going on dates. Still knowing that his ex-girlfriend was coming back he was anxious.

Glancing into the mirror he smirked at his own reflection. "God you're too handsome for her to not want you back." The truth was he didn't expect for them to get back together, after all of the times they had broken up it was understandable if the girl he loved could not take him back, but still he had an ounce of hope that she might.

"Chad, Sonny and Tawni are pulling up!" One of his producers warned. Chad couldn't be bothered with waiting outside on them, he had people he paid to do those things.

"Thanks Tom."

"It's Tod."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved a hand and laughed it off like it was no big deal, as he always did in regards to the help. It was actually kind of annoying how they all thought that because they did him favors and what he told them to do, they should be remembered. _'That is what they are paid to do afterall.' _With that thought he headed outside of the studio watching eagerly as the girls drove up to the front and started unpacking their luggage. Both had smiles across their faces and were talking as if they were best friends. _'Hm… didn't know they were that close, I figured Tawni would have had just as bad of a trip as I would have…'_

"Hey there girls." Chad said making his way toward the two. "Need any help."

Tawni smiled a bright smug smile before dragging her luggage toward him and dropping it at his feet. "Yes, please take these to my dressing room. Thanks." She stated quickly in her high-pitched voice before looking away from him, pulling out her nail file, and filing away at her nails.

"I wasn't talking to you." He said in a sing-song sarcastic voice before jumping over the blonde's luggage, who was now staring at him with wide blue eyes and an open mouth. Smiling brightly he walked up to his ex-girlfriend wrapping her in a tight and uncomfortable hug. Uncomfortable for Sonny at least who was being stared down by a certain girl with very angry eyes.

"Uh, hi." She mumbled.

"Hey, I missed you Mah Lady! I'm so glad you are back!" He squeezed her tightly, only to have the brunette try and wiggle her way out of his grip. Which eventually she succeeded in doing, taking a step backward in order to put some space between them. Brown eyes glanced to the blonde diva who had her hands on her hips and had one eyebrow raised awaiting her telling him the news.

"What's going on?" Chad asked looking between the girls before laughing a little to himself. "Oh, you're probably just tired from the trip. Let me get that." He and Sonny both reached for her luggage at the same time. The blonde boy trying to pull it away whilst she was holding it in place.

"Chad, we need to talk."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

End Chapter

Authors note: MWAHAHAHA! No joke, that is the end of the entire fic! I will add a sequel if enough people want it! But this is the last chapter! Hope that y'all enjoy it! :) I know that it will probably not be all that long but I wanted a conclusion just to show how things ended for everyone involved. I know that it may be a little sloppy and I hate myself for procrastinating til the last minute, considering that the deadline is tomorrow. BUT I am trying to get it completed! And maybe just maybe it will get some place in the competition despite being Channy-less! :) Anywho I am rambling! SO I bid you all farewell, I will still be working on my other fics probably more now that this one and I Remember are wrapping up! Please review! I love knowing that you like it!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
